Caged
by ShakyHades Phantomhive
Summary: Rosette está irritada com Irmã Keith, como sempre. Resolve então sair com Chrno para se divertir, e deixa algumas verdades virem à tona.


Tirei minha roupa, irritada. Eu tinha levado outra bronca da Irmã Keith e isso não era novidade, mas aquela em particular irritou-me. Ela disse que eu não poderia sair a procura de Joshua por conta própria. Entrei de baixo do chuveiro. A água sempre me acalmava... Ou quase sempre. Desta vez não adiantou. Sai do banheiro, sequei-me e vesti minhas roupas habituais. Procurei por Chrno. Encontrei ele sentado em um banco, perto do laboratório de Elder.

- Chrno... - Eu disse, aproximando-me dele.

- O que foi? Levou outra bronca da Irmã Keith? - ele disse, sorrindo.

- Heheheh - eu disse, coçando a cabeça. - Bem... Chrno, se alguém procurar-me, diga a pessoa que saí, e para não se preocupar, ok? - eu disse, afastando-me dele. Ele levantou.

- Onde vai, Rosette? - ele aproximou-se mais e eu me distanciei dele mais ainda.

- Ao lago.

- Por que?

- Bem, eu quero nadar um pouco...

- Então deixe-me ir com você, sim? - ele disse, chegando mais e mais parto... Eu me senti como uma presa indefesa, sendo ele o caçador. Afastei esse pensamentos da cabeça. Aquilo era ridículo e muito batido.

- Mas Chrno... Eu queria ficar sozinha... - eu senti a parede atrás de mim. Desejei que ele percebesse que o que estavamos fazendo era ridículo e se afastasse. Mas isso não aconteceu.

- Ah, vai, Rosette, não vai doer, vai? - encostei-me na parede ainda fria, sem ter mais para onde escapar. Mas porque diabos, afinal, estávamos fazendo aquilo?

- Não, não vai, mas... Mas... - eu congelei, sem ter mais argumentos para usar. - Tá, tudo bem, eu desisto. Você venceu. - ele sorriu. - Vamos então. - peguei a mão dele e o puxei até onde os carros estavam. Entramos no carro, eu dei a partida e fomos.

Chrno ficou a olhar a paisagem, ainda sorrindo. O sol brilhava lá longe, e parecia que não iria chover hoje, pois nenhuma nuvem escura podia ser vista. Chrno se recostou na cadeira e fechou os olhos, sentindo a brisa leve que entrava pela janela meio aberta. Ficamos em silêncio a viagem inteira. Não demorou muito tempo para chegarmos ao nosso destino. Estacionei o carro perto do lago. Assim que desci do carro, uma brisa forte se fez presente. Tirei os sapatos, as luvas e soltei meu cabelo. Quando estava prestes a tirar o vestido, Chrno olhou para mim e corou como nunca.

- Rosette, o que pensa estar fazendo! - ele disse, segurando minhas mãos.

- Eu vou nadar, oras. Tenho um biquini por baixo do vestido. - ele soltou minhas mãos, mesmo que hesitante. Acabei de tirar o vestido e corri para a beira do imenso lago. Meu biquini era de cor azul-escura com algumas estrelas desenhadas. Chamei Chrno, que ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar. Ele veio correndo também.

- Tire esse casaco, blusas, sapatos, meias... Enfim, fique apenas de short. - eu disse. Ele seu rosto inteiro ficou numa cor muito forte de vermelho-escuro.

- Rosette! - ele reclamou. Eu, sem paciência, tirei o casaco dele, e quando estava prestes a tirar sua blusa ele se afastou e correu. Eu corri atrás dele.

- VOLTE AQUI, CHRNO! - eu gritei. Assim que cheguei mais perto dele eu me joguei em cima dele, o agarrando. Ele tentou se libertar, mais foi inútil. Virei-o de frente para mim e tirei sua blusa. Saí de cima dele. - Vamos, tire o resto.

Ele, mesmo que a contra-gosto tirou as roupas e ficou apenas de short, sentado no chão. Provavelmente estava se amaldiçoando por ter insistido em vir. Sorri. A vingança era doce... Puxei-o e corri até o lago. Me joguei e esperei por ele. Ele não demorou muito, e quando pulou, espirrou água para todos os lados. Ficamos algum tempo nadando. Depois, passamos a boiar. Fiquei assim por um bom, mais um bom tempo. uando percebi, o sol já estava se pondo. Olhei para Chrno, que estava quase adormecendo ao meu lado, boiando como eu.

- Vamos voltar? A água está ficando gelada e estou com sono... -ele disse, fazendo o caminho de volta para o carro. Fui atrás dele. Depois de muita insistência, eu consegui o convencer a ficar apenas um pouco mais. Fizemos uma fogueira, e comemos algumas coisas que eu havia trazido. Então nos deitamos na relva, eu tendo um dos braços dele como travesseiro. Eu abracei-o, e ele passou o outro braço pela minha cintura. Adormecemos assim, abraçados.

Quando acordei ainda não tinha amanhecido. Eu cutuquei-o, tentando acordá-lo. Ele apenas se mexeu um pouco. Eu o cutuquei novamente, e ele me abraçou mais forte, murmurando palavras desconexas. Eu corei levemente e me aconcheguei nele. Esperei um pouco para tentar acordá-lo novamente, e ele acordou. Ele abriu os olhos vermelhos lentamente. Assim que abriu-os totalmente, piscou várias vezes e beijou-me. Corei violentamente, mais deixei-me levar. Passei meus braços pelo pescoço dele e ele me trouxe para mais perto, me apertando contra ele. Gemi em sua boca, e ele se deu conta do que estava fazendo. Se afastou rapidamente e meu corpo sentiu falta dele.

- D-D-Desculpá, R-Rosette. N-Não e-era m-minha intenção- - pulei em cima dele e o calei com um beijo calmo e simples. Ele voltou a me abraçar e a me apertar contra ele. Nos separamos apenas por causa da falta de oxigênio. Entrelaçei minha mão com a dele. - Obrigada, Rosette. E-E-Eu te a-a-amo. - ele conseguiu dizer. Sorri internamente.

- Pois saiba então que eu também te amo.

oOoOoOo

Então, gostaram? Eu adorei escrever essa fic. Faz tempo que não posto nada, e me sinto até mal por isso. Sorry, people, mas além da preguiça, também tenho outro inimigo: a escola.

Acho que é só isso. Bye e até a próxima.

ShakyHades,

10/11/2010


End file.
